but you didin't
by ft-fairytail
Summary: Aku menunggumu untuk pulang. Ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu ketika kau kembali, aku menunggu, tapi kau tidak kembali. / terinspirasi dari puisi yang berjudul 'but you didin't'.


Natsu menatap wanita berambut _blonde_ yang ada di depannya. Senyum manis terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi bagaimana Natsu? Apakah menurutmu dia juga menyukaiku?" tanya wanita berambut _blonde _itu pada sahabatnya.

Natsu tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu, tapi berusahalah" ucap Natsu.

Gadis _blonde_ itu pun tersenyum gembira. "Tentu saja aku akan berusaha, rasanya lega setelah memberitahu ini padamu Natsu" ucap gadis pirang itu, masih sambil tersenyum manis. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya" gadis itu pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya, Natsu hanya tersenyum menatapnya, tapi setelah wanita _blonde_ itu sudah pergi, senyuman hangatnya tergantikan dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima

**But you didin't** belong to ft-fairytail

A Fairy Tail fanfiction

Terinspirasi dari sebuah puisi yang berjudul **but you didin't**

.

.

.

Ini semua terjadi saat misi solo yang dilakukan Lucy 5 bulan yang lalu. Lucy mengambil misi solo karna saat itu dia sedang bertengkar dengan tunangannya, Natsu Dragneel. Dia sangat marah pada Natsu sampai-sampai dia melakukan misi solo agar tidak bertemu dengan Natsu untuk sementara waktu. Dalam misinya dia masih teringat-ingat akan pertengkran dia dengan Natsu,sehingga Lucy menjadi tidak konsentrasi pada misi yang dia lakukan.

Lucy tidak menyadari bahwa ketua dari bandit-bandit yang dia lawan adalah seorang penyihir. Dan dari sinilah semuanya terjadi, penyihir itu tahu bahwa yang sedang Lucy pikirkan sekarang bukanlah misinya, tapi sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang penting. Penyihir itu pun mengucapkan mantra penghilang ingatan pada Lucy. Lucy langsung ambruk tidak berdaya, dia tidak dapat merasakan tubuhnya lagi, tanpa sadar matanya perlahan-lahan menutup.

* * *

><p>"APA?!" teriak Natsu pada Mira. "KENAPA KAU MEMBIARKANNYA MENGERJAKAN MISI SENDIRIAN MIRA?!" semua anggota guild mengarahkan pandangannya pada Natsu yang sedang berteriak-riak pada Mira.<p>

"Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa dia akan mengerjakan misi solo Natsu, kupikir dia akan pergi denganmu" jawab Mira, dia juga merasa bersalah karana tidak bertanya pada Lucy apakah dia akan pergi sendirian atau tidak.

"Natsu sudahlah. Lagipula kita tidak tahu bahwa kau dan Lucy bertengkar" ucap Makarov, mencoba untuk menenangkan Natsu. "Lagipula dia akan baik-baik saja Natsu, dia adalah penyihir Fairy tail" jelas Makarov lagi.

"Bukan itu masalahnya kakek! Aku merasa ada hal yang tidak beres!" sahut Natsu. "Mira aku ingin tahu misi apa yang dilakukan Lucy" ucap Natsu. Mira pun mengecek-ngecek dokumen misi dan menemukan misi yang sedang dikerjakan Lucy

Mira memberikan lembaran tersebut kepada Natsu. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan Natsu?" tanya Makarov.

"Aku akan menyusul Lucy, aku merasa ada yang tidak beres" lalu Natsu pun berjalan keluar guild. Semua orang di guild hanya bisa terdiam melihat reaks Natsu.

* * *

><p>Natsu menemukan Lucy terpakar di tengah hutan dan langsung membawanya ke guild. Lucy pingsan selama satu minggu, saat Lucy bangun semua orang sangat senang, terutama Natsu.<p>

Tapi sayang, kebahagian Natsu tidak lama sampai dia tahu bahwa Lucy tidak ingat bahwa dia adalah tunangannya, Lucy ingat yang lain, Lucy juga ingat Natsu, tapi dia tidak ingat bahwa dia adalah tunangan Natsu dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah.

Semua orang di guild menyuruh Natsu memberitahu Lucy, tapi entah kenapa Natsu tidak berani mengatakan kebenarannya.

Lima bulan sudah berlalu, akhirnya Natsu memutuskan untuk memberitahu Lucy kebenaran akan hubungan mereka, tapi saat Natsu ingin mengatakannya, Lucy sudah memberitahu terlebih dahulu berita yang membuat Natsu langsung hancur.

"Lucy ad-"

"Aku menyukai Gray" tiga kata yang keluar dari mulut Lucy seperti petir untuk Natsu.

"A...a...ap-apa?" ucap Natsu terbata-bata. Dia masih tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang kelur dari mulut Lucy.

"Jadi bagaimana Natsu? Apakah menurutmu dia juga menyukaiku?" tanya Lucy balik, senyum manis terukir di wajahnya.

Natsu berusaha untuk tersenyum, berpura-pura untuk ikut senang dengan perkataan Lucy. "Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu, tapi berusahalah" ucap Natsu dengan senyum kecilnya, tapi itu bukan senyum senang, melainkan senyum sedih, tapi Lucy tidak menyadari hal ini.

Lucy pun tersenyum bahagia. "Tentu saja aku akan berusaha, rasanya lega setelah memberitahu ini padamu Natsu" ucap Lucy. masih sambil tersenyum manis. "Baiklah kalau begitu aku duluan ya" Lucy pun pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Natsu hanya tersenyum menatapnya. setelah Lucy sudah hilang dari pandangannya, raut muka Natsu langsung menunjukkan kesedihan. Tidak dia sangka semuannya akan menjadi begini.

Tanpa dia sadari air matanya berjatuhan,tubuhnya bergetar, dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ingin Lucy bahagia, apakah itu berarti dia harus melepaskannya? Apakah dia harus melepaskan Lucy?

* * *

><p>Natsu, Gray, dan Erza sedang berkumpul di guild, tepatnya di belakang gedung guild. Natsu kelihatan tidak bersemangat.<p>

Erza yang melihat ada yang aneh dari Natsu pun bermaksud untuk menanyai pemuda itu. "Jadi bagaimana Natsu? Apakah kau sudah memberitahu pada Lucy?" tanya Erza. Natsu hanya menjawab pertanyaan Erza dengan menggeleng.

Gray berdecak kesal. "Kenapa kau belum memberitahunya _flame-head _?"tanya Gray dengan kesal

Natsu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Gray, dia yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Gray lalu langsung menundukkan kepalany lagi. "Dia menyukaimu Gray" ucap Natsu pelan, tetapi walaupun begitu Gray dan Erza tetap bisa mendengarnya.

Gray membelakkan matanya. "A-apa?" dia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataan Natsu.

"Kau bercanda kan Natsu? Tidak mungkin Lucy menyukai Gray" ucap Erza, dia juga sama kagetnya seperti Gray.

Natsu menghela napas dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Tidak mungkin aku bercanda, lagipula apa kalian tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Lucy pada Gray?" ucap Natsu dengan frustasi.

Erza dan Gray pun akhirnya menyadari apa yang dikatakan Natsu benar. "Natsu benar. Akhir-akhir ini sikap Lucy mulai berubah pada Gray" ucap Erza.

Natsu yang semula menundukkan kepalanya langsung berdiri tegak dan menatap Gray. "Maka dari itu Gray, aku mohon" ucap Natsu dengan serius.

Gray terlonjak kaget. "Kau tidak bermaksud untuk-" belum selesai Gray bicara tapi Natsu langsung menyelanya.

"Bahagiakan dia Gray" ucap Natsu.

Gray dan Natsu menatap Natsu dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mereka tidak mengira Natsu akan menyerah semudah itu.

"Kau gila Natsu! Jangan menyerah semudah itu! Lucy hanya mencintaimu seorang!" teriak Erza sambil mencengkram syal kotak-kotak Natsu.

"Percuma saja! Dia tidak ingat bahwa aku adalah tunangannya! Sekarang aku hanya ingin dia bahagia! Tapi orang yang bisa membuatnya bahagia bukan aku!" teriak Natsu. Dia pasti sudah sangat depresisampai-sampai berani berteriak pada Erza.

"Natsu kau tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, lagipula itu seakan-akan kita mempermainkannya" ucap Gray.

"Aku mohon Gray..."

Gray memandang Natsu sebentar lalu menghela napas. "Baiklah akan ku coba"

* * *

><p>Keesok kan harinya, guild ricuh akan kabar bahwa Gray dan Lucy berpacaran, karna pasalnya mereka tahu bahwa Lucy adalah tunangan Natsu, hanya saja dia tidak mengingatnya, walaupun Natsu sendiri yang bilang jangan ada yang mengatakan pada Lucy bahwa dia adalah tunangannya, karna Natsu ingin memberitahukannya sendiri, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Lucy berpacaran dengan Gray?<p>

"Lu-chan kau benar-benar berpacaran dengan Gray?" tanya Levy.

Lucy mengangguk dengan senang. "Tentu saja" jawab Lucy.

Lalu semua orang di guild menatap Natsu dengan sedih. Akhirnya mereka tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

'Natsu kau begitu mencintai Lucy sampai-sampai mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri' batin Mira dengan sedih.

Natsu berjalan ke arah Lucy. "Selamat Luce" ucap Natsu.

"Terima kasih Natsu, jika bukan karna kau yang bilang padaku untuk berusaha mungkin aku tidak akan bisa bersama Gray" ucap Lucy sambil memeluk Natsu, Natsu pun membalas pelukan Lucy, dia sangat rindu akan sentuhan Lucy.

Dia pojok guild terlihat wanita dengan rambut biru bergelombangnya, dia mengeluarkan aura hitam."Juvia mengeti apa yang terjadi, tapi rasanya tetap sakit melihat Gray-sama bergandengan dengan wanita lain, terutama dengan _love-rival_" ucap Juvia dengan kecewa. Dia tidak marah pada Lucy, hanya saja hatinya sakit melihat orang yang disukainya dengan orang lain.

"Baiklah kalau begitu hari ini kita pesta seharian untuk menyambut pasangan baru ini!" teriak makarov yang disertai dengan sorakan para orang di guild, walaupun mereka tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi mereka berjanji pada diri mereka sendiri untuk tidakmengatakan apa-apa pada Lucy karna ini memang kemauan Natsu.

Cana menepuk pundak Natsu. "Sabar Natsu, aku yakin ingatannya tentangmu akan kembali lagi" ucap Cana pada Natsu.

Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak yakin bahwa ingatan Lucy akan kembali.

Hari itu seisi guild berpesta. Tapi tetap saja mereka tahu meskipun Natsu yang menginginkan ini semua tapi dia tetap tersakiti.

* * *

><p>Lucy menghampiri Natsu yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap. " Natsu!" panggil Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Natsu.<p>

Natsu mendongak ke belakang untuk melihat siapa si pemanggil, sebenarnya sih dia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggil,tapi hanya ingin memastikan saja. "Yo Luce, ada apa?"

Lucy duduk di samping Natsu. "Kau tahu kan kalau besok ada festival kembang api?" tanya lucy. Natsu mengangguk pelan. "Kau mau tidak menemaniku ke sana?" tanya Lucy lagi.

Senyum cerah terpancar di wajah Natsu. Dia sangat senang Lucy mau mengajaknya ke festival bersama. "Aku mau saja, tapi kenapa kau tidak bersama Gray saja?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Gray sedang dalam misi, dia belum kembali besok" ucap Lucy dengan kecewa.

"Baiklah Luce! Besok kita bersenang-senang ya!" ucap Natsu dengan semangat kepada Luce, dia ingin menghibur sahabatnya sekaligus tunangannya itu.

Natsu tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, jemput aku jam 7 ya" ucap Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja"

"aku pulang duluan ya Natsu, dadah" Lucy pun pergi meninggalkan Natsu.

Senyum lebar terukir di wajah Natsu. Dia jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu besok. Akhirnya dia bisa kembali jalan-jalan dengan tunangannya, ya tunangan, walaupun Gray dan Lucy berpacaran, Natsu tetaplah tunangan Lucy, Lucy tetaplah milik Natsu.

_Gray bersender di pintu rumah Natsu. Dia mengikuti gerak-gerik Natsu. "Jangan khawatir flame-head, dia tetaplah milikmu" ucap Gray._

"_aku sangat berterima kasih karna kau sudah mau melakukan ini" ucap Natsu, walaupun jauh di lubuk hatinya dia sangat sedih. "Sekarang bagiku yang terpenting adalah kebahagiannya"_

_Gray mengangguk pelan. "Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi kau tetaplah tunangannya. anggap saja aku ini sebagai kakaknya yang menggantikanmu untuk menjaganya" ucap Gray._

_Natsu menepuk pundak Gray. "Sekali lagi terima kasih Gray, jaga dia dan bahagiakan dia ya" Gray pun mengangguk pelan. _

'Ya. Itu benar. Apapun yang terjadi Luce tetaplah milik ku' batin Natsu. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Lucy hilang ingatan hatinya hangat.

* * *

><p>"Di sini ramai sekali Luce, jangan sampai terpisah ya" ucap Natsu sambil memegang tangan Lucy.<p>

Lucy mengangguk pelan, pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah tapi Natsu tidak mengetahuinya karna Lucy langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Mereka bersenang-senang selama kurang lebih satu jam. Mereka mengunjungi banyak stan-stan, terutama stan makanan karna Natsu selalu ingin makan. setelah Lucy sudah lelah berjalan dan Natsu yang sudah kekenyangan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk saja sambil menunggu kembang api.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, terima kasih Natsu" ucap Lucy dengan ceria.

Natsu menatap Lucy dalam, Lucy pun juga balas menatap Natsu. Mereka seperti terhipnotis dengan pandangan satu sama lain. "Hey Natsu" ucap Lucy, mereka masih saling berpandangan.

"Hmm"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang"

"Apa?" tanya Natsu. Mereka sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan dari satu sama lain.

"Bukan benda. Maksudku tentang kita berdua" ucap Lucy.

Natsu akhirnya tersadar kembali. "A-apa maksudmu Luce?" tanya Natsu. Dia bingung dengan kata-kata Lucy.

"Aku sudah merasakan ini sejak aku tersadar dari misi yang kulakukan 5 bulan yang lalu. apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menggeleng. "tidak ada yang salah dari dirimu Luce. Aku yakin itu bukan apa-apa" ucap natsu sambil membelai rambut Lucy dengan lembut.

Setelah itu terdengar suara kembang api diluncurkan. Lucy menoleh ke depan untuk melihat kembang api yang indah diluncurkan ke langit. Lucy tersenyum senang. Natsu sama sekali tidak melihat kembang api, dia hanya menatap Lucy.

"Cantik ya Natsu"

"Ya...sangat cantik.."

* * *

><p>Natsu datang pagi-pagi ke guild. Rencananya di ingin menjalankan misi solo, hanya dia saja, bahkan happy saja tidak ikut. Dia memilih-milih misi yang akan dijalankannya, saat sudah menemukan yang pas, dia berjalan ke arah Mira. "Aku menjalankan misi ini ya Mira" ucap Natsu.<p>

Mira yang sedari tadi sedang sibuk membersihkan gelas-gelas pun mengadahkan kepalanya. "Sendiri? Tidak dengan yang lain?" tanya Mira. Natsu hanya mengangguk pelan lalu langsung pergi ke luar guild.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Lucy sampai di guild, dia berjalan ke arah bar untuk memesan minuman. "Mira seperti biasa" ucap Lucy. Mira tersenyum kecil ke arah Lucy lalu langsung membuatkan minuman kesukaan Lucy.

"Lucy apa kau tau kenapa Natsu mejalankan misi solo? Dia bahkan tidak mengajak Happy" tanya Mira sembari memberikan pesanan Lucy.

Lucy membelakkan matanya. "Misi solo?! Aku tidak tau kalau Natsu sedang mejalankan misi, kok dia tidak mengajak aku sih?" ujar Lucy dengan cemberut.

"Sudahlah Lucy biarkan saja, mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan" ucap Mira. Lucy hanya bisa mengangguk walaupun ada perasaan tidak enak di hatinya.

Saat lucy ingin menyeruput minumannya, tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan. Semua orang yang ada di guild panik, terutama Mira. Mereka buru-buru membawa Lucy ke ruang kesehatan fairy tail. Wendy langsung buru-buru menggunakan _healing magic_ miliknya pada Lucy.

"Bagaimana Wendy?" tanya Gray dengan panik.

Wendu mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya dengan tempurung tangannya. "Aku masih belum mengetahui penyebab dari pingsannya Lucy-san, tapi sepertinya ini bukanlah hal yang serius" ucap Wendy. Semuannya menghela napas lega, setidaknya mereka tahu bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tidak akan terjadi pada Lucy.

"Terima kasih banyak Wendy" ucap Erza yang disambut dengan anggukan pelan Wendy.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini, jangan sampai mengganggu Lu-chan" ucap Levy. Semuana pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Tapi tidak dengan Gray, di duduk di sebelah Lucy, lagipula dia sudah berjanji pada sahabat sekaligus musuhnya itu untuk selalu menjaga Lucy.

* * *

><p>Gray menatap Lucy dengan pandangan sayu. "Kau harusnya sekarang sedang bersama Natsu, bukan terbaring tidak berdaya seperti ini" ucap Gray dengan pelan. "Cepatlah bangun Lucy, jangan sampai Natsu melihatmu seperti ini" dan benar saja, tiba-tiba saja mata Lucy terbuka perlahan-lahan.<p>

Gray langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Kau sudah bangun Lucy? Syukurlah" ucap Gray. Saat mata Lucy sudah terbuka penuh yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata maaf sambil air mata yang bercucuran membasahi pipinya.

Gray langsung panik ketika melihat Lucy mendadak menangis. "Maaf Natsu" ucap Lucy dalam isaknya.

Gray terkejut dengan perkataan Lucy. "Lucy kau kenapa?" tanya Gray dengan cemas.

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan mu? Kenapa aku bisa melupakanmu Natsu?" tanya Lucy dengan dirinya sendiri.

Gray membelakan matanya. "Lucy...kau sudah ingat dengan...Natsu" ucap Gray.

Lucy menoleh ke rah Gray. "Kenapa aku bisa melupakan tunanganku sendiri? Kenapa Gray?" tanya Lucy, masih sambil menangis.

Gray langsung memanggil Erza dan Mira. Mereka berdua sama terkejutnya seperti gray saat mengetahui bahwa Lucy sudah mendapatkan ingatannya kembali.

"Jadi kau sudah ingat siapa sebenarnya Natsu itu?" tanya erza memastikan.

"Aku ingin bertemu Natsu sekarang! Aku ingin minta maaf padanya!" ucap Lucy sambil mencoba unuk berdiri tapi ditahan oleh Gray dan Mira.

"Kondisimu belum sepenuhnya pulih Lucy" ucap Mira.

"Ya benar. Sebaiknya kau tunggu Natsu pulang, misi itu hanya sampai tiga hari kok" ucap Gray.

Lucy pun kembali tenang, tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja dia ada merasa sesuatu yang tidak beres.

* * *

><p>Hari demi hari berlalu. Bulan demi bulan berlalu. Tahun demi tahun berlalu. Lucy sedang duduk di bangku stasiun, berharap bahwa orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya akan kembali. Sudah 30 tahun Lucy selalu begitu, dia akan duduk di bangku stasiun sambil melihat kereta yang sampai dan pergi, dia masih berharap bahwa orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya akan kembali.<p>

'aku menunggumu untuk pulang. Ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin aku lakukan denganmu ketika kau kembali, aku menunggu, tapi kau tidak kembali' batin Lucy.

Lalu dia memejamkan matanya. Orang-orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira bahwa dia tertidur, tapi mereka salah. Lucy telah menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: gimana nih ceritanya? Ini pertama kalinya author bikin one-shot tapi bukan untuk kompetisi, jadi maaf ya kalau jelek dan endingnya tidak menyenangkan hati.**

**Saat pertama kali author liat puisi 'but you didin't' author lamgsung nangis, puisinya bener-bener indah dan menyedihkan, terus langsung kepikir deh untuk buat one-shot, sekali lagi maaf ya kalu ceritanya jelek.**

**REVIEWS~**


End file.
